


Confessing

by MomoHale



Series: Derek's ways of making Jogan happen [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoHale/pseuds/MomoHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan may or may not be in love with a certain actor for three years now...<br/>Also Derek is done, absolutely done with the two of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessing

-Tell him! - Derek chanted once again. Julian let out a frustration sigh. - SHUT UP D! For god sakes you’re making me ill.

-Tell him and I’ll stop. - His phone buzzed and Julian took advantage of his distraction to get out of Derek’s sight. By the time he raised his eyes he only found an empty hall. - TELL HIM JULES! - he screamed one last time before leave the hall as well.

Logan was out _again_ probably hanging out with his new toy boy by the time Julian got in Stuart. So he went to his room only to find out that Logan actually was in his room singing. Julian didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing because he only caught the last lines of the song.

_-‘cause you can be at the show and know everyone but It’s you that makes me sing. and I may not know where we are but I know who I am, Baby, I’m your biggest fan._

It follow an awkward silence and Julian just came in. Logan quickly looked at him and asked.

-Have you ever heard of that simple humanity thing called knock?

Julian pretend to think about it and then gave him an arrogant smile.

-No… actually I don’t… have you? - sarcasm dripping in each syllable as he approached him. - Who’s the song about? - he asked and Logan took a moment to answer. He doesn’t lie, like ever. He’s not a liar and he wasn’t to be starting now so he answered with the most stupid thing ever.

-About a boy I have a crush on. Why? - Julian on the other hand was a wonderful liar. He was always lying sometimes because the truth was too painful to be told. Or in other situations like talking about Logan’s crushes because everything he want to say is ‘I love you’ but no. Julian was a good friend, actually he should receive an award for being the best friend and wingman ever.

-Just to know what poor guy catch your attention. - _Poor guy? Yeah right Larson. Because you don’t what to be that poor poor guy._

Logan snorted and then laughed.

-I love you too Princess. - Julian heart stopped for a while. He wanted to hear that words so much. Logan decided to open the game. _It’s have been three years. Three fucking years crushing hard on the actor. He even had to distract himself of that fact. Maybe she’s right. Maybe he needs to tell him to move on. So he did._ -It’s about a boy I have a crush since freshman year.

Julian mouth dropped. Like serious, his mouth just stood there wide open. - _What?_ \- he gasped and then smile although his heart was beating too fast. -And you didn’t proclamate it to the world _yet_!

-He’s straight. - was the only thing Logan said. Julian thought for a moment and then his eyes wide open.

-Please tell me it’s not Derek. - Logan let escape a gasp mix with a laugh mix with a sound of disbelief and confusion. Then he saw that his best friend was serious.

-OH MY FUCKING DEAR GOD! NO! **NO! NO! I MEAN NO!** **THAT’S JUST… NO!** \- by this time Logan was up making gestures with his hands symbolizing a big no and making faces too has the thoughts of his athlete friend cross his mind. - God Jules, this is taking a while to forget. _Thank you very much for that image._

-Sorry. - he smile trying to save this for future reference. - So who is it?

-You. - Logan answered without much thought. He was tired so he didn’t think. After looking at Jules face of absolutely shock is that he realize it. He just sigh. _This is going to be a long awkward conversation._ \- he thought. - Look Julian, it’s not of a big deal. I mean this doesn’t mean we can’t be friends anymore because I really love being your friend and you know I guess I just need to tell you so I can move on and th…

-DON’T YOU DARE MOVE ON! - Julian woke up from his gaze after hearing that. Logan stood with eyes wide open and stare back at a really altered Julian.

 _-What? -_ he hissed back.

 _-_ I’m in love with you too.

 _-What?_ \- he hissed again as he approached Julian invading his personal space.

-Geez Logan personal space have you ever heard? - he snap that because he was really nervous. Logan only raised his eyebrow and Julian sigh. - I thought that you never would look at me in that way.

-Are you fucking kidding me? I spend the whole freshman year staring at your ass. - He said his breathing being felt by Julian who held his.

 _-Good to know. -_ he whispered completely hypnotized by Logan’s green green eyes filled with angry, passion, lust and love.

-Enough talking. - he demand kissing Julian’s lips. The kiss was angry and hot Logan’s hands exploring Julian body shameless as the short boy moan in the kiss. Logan smile a little as his tongue fought with Julian’s for dominance.

Outside of the room Derek was with his head on his hand.

-Three fucking years! THREE FUCKING YEARS I HEARD THEM MOPING FOR NOTHING!

-See in this way. Logan confessed. You owe me 50 bucks. - a very beautiful girl said and then laugh in a very good mood after seeing the boy snorted.

- _Great. Just great!_


End file.
